1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depilatory composition comprising an organosiloxane material which can be crosslinked at ambient temperature into a silicone elastomer, and to a process for the removal of unwanted hair utilizing such composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are three types of processes known to this art which enable the removal of hair and any hairiness situated on skin areas where its presence is considered to be inappropriate or objectionable, usually for aesthetic reasons.
The first type of process is merely shaving, which has the advantage of being quick and painless, but which has the major disadvantage of not achieving the intended objective. In fact, even immediately after shaving, the hair root, which is flush with the skin, continues to be visible and, furthermore, hairs are strengthened by shaving and grow afresh, stiffer in appearance and longer than prior to shaving.
The second type of process consists of using a cosmetological hair-removing product which is in the form of a liquid or a cream to be spread over the areas to be depilated. The product, which contains calcium or strontium thioglycolate or thiolactate as an active ingredient, dissolves the hair.
To be sure, this process is painless and effective but, since the hair root remains, the hair grows again, sometimes within the skin, requiring frequent successive treatments. In the long run, these numerous treatments can give rise to allergy and/or irritation phenomena.
The third type of process consists of removing the hair, namely, pulling the hairs out with tweezers, a long and tedious process, or, in order to achieve fast hair-removal, by the process of coating the desired area with cold or warm wax, if need be applied with the aid of flexible backings, and again pulling the hairs out, by stripping the wax coating.
This type of process is quick and effective because, since the hair root is pulled out, hair grows again only after several months.
However, in the case where it entails heating of the wax, this process, though having the advantage of being less painful because the warmth softens the hair, has the disadvantage of requiring a costly apparatus, which is difficult to transport. Furthermore, the heat applied to the skin can cause irritation and burns and may even cause varicose veins to appear.
Lastly, the processes such as described in French Pat. No. 2,500,282 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,877, which employ wax or a foam made of pressure-adhesive material on a flexible backing, do not enable a satisfactory result to be achieved. In fact, hair removal is generally painful and inadequate, and particles of wax or of an adhesive substance, which are difficult to remove, remain stuck to the skin.